Spin the Bottle
by Cactys
Summary: the title is what this is, and like every character is in this but not all of them have a part kinda theres a better summary on the top of the story itself


**ok so i assigned characters numbers and used a number generator to make the pairings, so there's not too many ships here but there is one. can you find it? haha jk its that purple hair dude with bangs and the brown hair setter with half bangs from shiratorizawa lol theyre dating in this**

Every regular on Karasuno's volleyball team, Bukuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani, Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai, Aone from Dateko, Ushijima, Tendou, Shirabu, and Goshiki from Shiratorizawa, and Kuroo, Lev, Kenma and Yaku from Nekoma were all gathered in a circle on the floor. Everyone was mildly drunk, they all drank enough to make them like that. Hinata, with his shockingly low tolerance for alcohol, only had one sip of Bud Light, and was tipsy. Kuroo, on the other hand, had already had three shots and was nowhere near his limit, but he, too, was tipsy.

They were all tipsy enough to say yes when Tanaka suggested they play spin the bottle. So they sat there, watching the empty bottle of champagne spin. It seemed like forever before it stopped, neck pointing to Yaku. He smiled a bit, not fully comprehending what he was doing. When the bottle started to spin again, he smiled even more, knowing he would have to kiss someone. Despite his fiesty nature, Yaku loved kissing things. He would kiss cats, birds, people. He kissed Lev once in practice to shut him up. It worked outstandingly.

The bottle stopped, pointing at Tsukishima. Tsukishima sighed as he looked at Yaku, who was rocking back and forth with his legs crossed.

"This is only round one, so you guys don't kiss on the lips yet. You have to each kiss each other somewhere that's not the lips," Tanaka said, looking at the pair with a light fist to his cheek, holding his head up. Yaku crawled over to Tsukishima, who had his eyes squeezed shut, and lightly kissed him on his nose. Tsukishima turned bright red, but his expression never changed. He opened his eyes to see Yaku, who was almost as red, and was sweating a bit. He looked dazed, in a way. Before Yaku could react, Tsukishima kissed his forehead and leaned back. Yaku, instead of moving back to his spot, just plopped down next to Tsukishima. He hugged his knees.

"We're gonna do five rounds of this, by the way -hic- guys," Tanaka said. "Then we'll go to round two."

For the next round, Sugawara kissed Lev on his hand, acting like a prince bowing to his princess as he did it, and Lev did the same, earning a few chuckles from the 'crowd'. Then Asahi kissed Kuroo on his cheek, and Kuroo kissed Asahi's neck, making the gentle giant blush madly. Kuroo half smiled, looking devious. Yamaguchi kissed Bokuto's hair, always wondering how fluffy it felt(he wasn't disappointed) and Bokuto kissed Yamaguchi's cheek. For the final pairing of Round 1, Asahi and Daichi kissed each other's patted each other on the backs afterwards.

"Okayyy! Round 2! You have to -hic- kiss on the lips this time!" Tanaka cheered before drinking more from his bottle. Everyone followed him, getting slightly more drunk as they progressed to the next round.

The bottle spun, landing on Kageyama and Kenma, much to Hinata and Kuroo's shegrin. Kenma crawled up to Kageyama, putting his hands on the taller boy's knees and looking up at him. He placed a quick peck on his lips and got down. Kageyama instantly turned red, but Kenma seemed unaffected. It landed again on Kenma, but also Tsukishima. Kenma crawled over the same way he did to Kageyama, his oversized Nekoma jacket dragging on the ground. Just as he was about to lift his head to kiss, Tsukishima pulled him by his lower back so their chest touched, and kissed him.

"We're doing ten rounds of this," Tanaka butted in.

Tsukishima broke the kiss and let go of Kenma. "Okay." He said it like nothing had just happened, and Kenma quickly returned to Kuroo, snuggling up against him.

Lev, being as tall as he was, got down on a knee and put one hand on the floor. He used the other to lift Kageyama's chin and kiss him. Neither of them really cared about the short kiss. Next, Asahi want up to Tanaka and kissed him quickly. "Didn't think you'd be the forward type," Tanaka teased. The bottle spun twice, and Yaku went to sit in Bukuto's lap, straddling his waist before kissing him. It was a long, drawn out kiss, each liking the softness of the other's lips. They parted, and Yaku got off. He sat down next to Bokuto, just as he had done with Tsukishima. Another pair of spins and Kuroo was hovering over Yaku. He fiercely kissed the short boy, but didn't go any farther than just having their lips touch.

The bottle spun, and since Akaashi was right next to him, Yaku just leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "I'm gettin' all the love!" Yaku boasted.

Spin, land. Spin, land. Kuroo kissed Tanaka quickly, both making a silly overexaggerated 'mwah' sound when their lips touched. They laughed about it before returning to their spots. Spin, land. Spin, land. Akaashi planted a reserved kiss on Kageyama's lips. Both of their eyes were closed. Spin, land. Spin, land. Iwaizumi stood up and bent down with his hands behind his back to quickly kiss Ushijima, who was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor.

"That's ten! Take a chug!" Tanaka finished his bottle setting it down in victory. Everyone else followed, but Hinata only took two more sips, though it looked like he had drank the whole thing. "For Round 3, you have to kiss, but add something else! Whatever it is, make it sexy! There's a few rounds of this, we don't really care, do we?"

The bottle, once again, began to spin and land. And again. Lev calmly strutted to Goshiki, who looked nervous. Lev pulled him roughly to himself, hugging him tightly as he kissed him hard. They didn't use their tongues, though. After a few seconds, Lev broke the kiss. He released Goshiki, who stumbled back to his spot. Goshiki's hair was messy, his bangs were everywhere. He looked winded. Spin, land. Spin, land. Kenma walked over to Akaashi, getting onto his toes to reach his lips. He put a hand up Akaashi's shirt, feeling his abs but not breaking the kiss. Akaashi put a gentle hand on Kenma's shoulder, pushing him away before sitting back down. Kenma just shrugged it off and went back to Kuroo.

Spin, land. Spin, land. Tendou tenderly kissed Akaashi, straddling his waist. Tendou trailed wet kisses down to Akaashi's neck, but then stopped, stood, and walked back to Ushijima. Spin, land. Spin, land. Kuroo quickly grabbed Hinata by his lower back and pulled him close, using the tiny gasp Hinata gave to thrust his tongue into his mouth. He ravaged Hinata's mouth, tasting him. He tasted faintly of pork buns and sugar, and somehow it was a good taste. Kuroo tasted sweet, with a tang that made Hinata's head spin. He didn't notice when Kuroo broke the kiss, so he just sat there, dazed with his mouth slightly open. The bottle spun twice. Akaashi and Kageyama were both soft of their approach, just kissing and ruffling each other's hair. Spin, land. Repeat. Shirabu and Goshiki used their tongues as they kissed lovingly. They were dating, after all. They pulled each other's heads close, then Shirabu kissed Goshiki's forehead. They cuddled while Tanaka announced Round 4.

"How drunk are y'all?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm so drunk I could make out with Ushijima just because," Yaku said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Ushijima was so drunk he barely heard what they were talking about, so he nodded too.

"Great, because for Round 4, we're gonna be taking it up a notch!" Everyone split up into two groups, knowing what he meant. One group kneeled in front of the other. Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Hinata, Bokuto, Kenma, Yaku, Oikawa, Tendou and Goshiki and Tanaka situated themselves in front of someone, unzipping thier partner's pants.

"I've never done this before, so forgive me," Sugawara said to Daichi, revealing the captain's member and beginning to stroke it.

"It's… fine, Suga." Daichi was already struggling to contain himself as Suga began.

thanks for reading... the next chapter has like nothing to do with this btw so yeah

-cactys


End file.
